Learning Lessons
by thetigersbride
Summary: There's a runner who's too big for her boots and Drew's gonna teach her a lesson she'll never forget. A request from Jem; who read this first and likes Drew almost as much as I do.


Drew ground his teeth together with intense frustration, his eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists as_ she _sauntered into the room, that half smile playing on her full lips as she made her way over to Cody Rhodes, his costume bag clutched in her arms. She handed the black suit bag to Cody with a smirk before turning on her heel and headed toward the door, winking slyly at Wade as she went.

Caris was the biggest tease in the WWE, she was a lowly runner but she made her job more fun for herself by leading on Superstars and Jobbers alike and ditching them before they got their hands on her goods.  
>Sheamus had already felt the sting of her rejection and it had hurt Drew badly to see his friend so torn up over such a cheap and worthless girl.<p>

The door banged shut behind Caris, hardly anyone else in the changing room paid her any attention, and it was only Drew who had watched her constantly since she entered, everything about her made Drew's blood boil, from the type of trainers she wore to the colour of her hair.

Drew shook his head and tried to forget about Caris. Wade had just gestured for Drew to go and join him, Drew nodded and stood up, already dressed in his ring gear to shoot a promo in an hour or so, he wouldn't actually see any action tonight but at least getting his face on camera reminded people that he was still around.

Ever since Caris was a little girl people had told her she wasn't 'enough'; pretty enough, skinny enough, clever enough, even not tall enough and so now Caris enjoyed making other people feel 'not good enough'.  
>All these wrestles thought they were God gift with they're muscled bodies and hordes of screaming fan girls, if only those girls knew what they were really like, petty, overly sensitive and conceited, leading them on and dropping them off when she felt like it made her feel dominant, made her feel good.<p>

Cody was her latest interest, he was kinda good looking but he was self-obsessed and used to getting his own way, it would be fun to watch him fall for her only to be cut down later.  
>Caris was having dinner with Cody tonight in his hotel room, he probably thought he would be getting some, Caris knew differently.<p>

Drew was alone in the changing room, his promo was cut, he was changed out of his ring clothes and he was just catching a few moments alone before he headed back to the hotel. His eyes were closed and his head rolled back, resting against the cold, tiled wall.

The door creaked open, Drew opened one eye to see who it was, he almost growled aloud when Caris stepped through the door, she was the absolute last person he wanted to be alone in a room with. Drew lifted his head and stared at her, she stared back.

'What'd you want?' he demanded, no hint of kindness in his voice. Caris was a little taken-a-back; she had never spoken to Drew before and was shocked that he would speak to her with such contemp.

'No-nothing,' she stammered, 'I was looking for Wade actually,' she added, knowing that the two were friends she sought to wind Drew up a little.

'Oh yeah? And what would yer being wanting with him?' Drew asked.

'I was gonna invite him to dinner with me tonight,' she replied, tossing a few strands of dark brown hair over her shoulder.

'He's not here, why don't you invite me instead? It's not like yer picky,' Drew spat, standing quickly, throwing his gym bag over his shoulder and taking a step toward the doorway.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' she demanded, putting her hands on her hips, blocking Drew's path out of the room.

'It means I think you're a slut and I don't want you whoring yourself all over my friend!' Drew snarled his voice low and menacing, Caris felt a shiver of fear run down her spine, which was quickly overcome by a wave of rage; no one called her a slut and got away with it. Drew strode toward her, his body completely dwarfing her, she was at least 4 inches shorter than him, Drew glared down at her and she glared right back.

'Why would I want you? You're a nobody,' Caris sneered, it was common knowledge that Drew was unhappy with his lot lately and she was going to take advantage of that, 'You've not had a fight in weeks, I never understood what McMahon saw in you, 'Chosen One'? What a joke,' she finished a smirk on her full lips.  
>Drew's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed.<p>

'Bit rich coming from a runner who fucks anything with pulse,' Drew replied coldly, outwardly he acted as if her words hadn't affected him but inwardly he was fuming and hurt, the thing she said were thing he'd been feeling for weeks, she'd got right to the heart of his pain and it hurt more than ever.

Caris' cheeks flared red, Drew was suddenly wrong footed as she couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked when she blushed.

'How dare you?' she cried, slamming her small first against Drew's chest as anger consumed her, Drew stumbled backward, surprised by the sudden violence, she beat her fists against him again, they took another step back into the room.

'Just because I like to flirt doesn't mean I'm fucking everyone and,' Caris faltered momentarily, 'and at least I'm good at my job, you on the other hand clearly aren't worth shit to this company, obviously you aren't good enough or they wouldn't leave you sitting on the side lines all the time!' she yelled, Drew sneered.

'Yer nothing but a silly little girl with no idea what she's talking about,' he replied distantly, 'now stand aside and let me leave,' he added.

'No idea what I'm talking about? I work here too, I see things, hear things, they're never gonna make you a Superstar again, you've let yourself go, just look at you! Look at your thighs there like sticks compare to everyone else, even the jobbers have better bodies than you! It's no wonder your marriage broke down, why would anyone want you?' she replied.

Drew's hands curled into fists, she had over stepped the mark, insulting his body and trashing his ring skills was one thing, but blaming the breakdown of his marriage on the fact his thighs were as big as they once were was going too far.

Drew grabbed hold of Caris' arm and took another step toward her, closing the gap between them completely, his grip was tight on her soft fresh, he glared down at her, there was a wild, uncontrolled look in his eyes.

'Let me go,' she demanded her other hand latching onto his, trying to break his hold on her.

'No,' he growled, before lowering his head and smashing his lips against hers, Caris was shocked and she didn't move for a few seconds while Drew kissed her, his other hand slipping behind her head, taking hold of the back of her neck.

Suddenly Drew pushed his tongue passed her lips, the sudden intrusion bought her out of shock but instead of pulling away, she kissed him back, her tongue entering his mouth, fighting with his.

Drew broke away from her, there was still rage coursing through him but it was quickly being replaced by something else, lust has started to take hold of him, he wanted her, he wanted her now.

Drew pushed Caris toward one of the treatment tables that was set up in the room, it stood at about about mid-thigh and had a soft, padded top, and it would make a decent substitute for a bed.

Once Caris was pushed up against the table Drew forced her to turn around her back pressed to his chest, he placed a few swift kisses on her neck, licking gently at the place where he could see her pulse hammering in her neck.  
>His hands slipped down her chest, squeezing her breasts, they felt small but firm, her nipples were hard and straining against the material of her bra. His hands travelled further down her body, down the concave of her stomach, his fingers curled around the hem of her t-shirt, he paused for a second listening to her ragged breathing before he roughly yanked it up her body and off her. Caris gasped a her body was suddenly exposed to the cold air of the changing room, Drew's hands returned to her breasts, he pulled at the material of her bra, pulling it away from her skin, he pinched her uncovered nipple gently, Caris whimpered quietly so he pinched harder, making her gasp and moan, her body pushing against his, her round ass rubbing against his crotch.<p>

'Are you sorry yet?' Drew growled in her ear, pinching her nipple again.

'No,' she moaned, half of her hating the things he was doing, the other half loving it, she knew what was going to happen, knew what Drew was going to do, she could scream, get someone's attention, stop him but she didn't want to, she wanted him to take her, to dominate her .

Drew placed one of his large hands on her bare back and pushed her forward, at first she resisted him, but his strength was far superior to her own and with relative ease Drew forced her down, pressing her heaving chest onto the soft surface of the table.

Drew smirked and licked his lips, she had a tattoo of large black wings that covered most of her back, Drew traced a few of the feather outlines before he slipping his hands down her sides, to the clasp of her jeans.  
>With a swift pull Drew had ripped the button from its hole and pulled the zipper apart, Caris gasped as Drew roughly shoved her jeans down her legs, exposing more of her creamy, pale skin. Drew ran one of his hands up and down her thigh, she shuddered under his touch.<p>

'Sorry yet?' he asked again, as his fingers slipped into her panties, his palms pressed against her hips.

'Not in the slightest,' Caris spat.

'Good,' he replied, slipping her panties down her legs.

Drew admired her beautiful body for a few seconds before he slapped her hard on the ass, she cried out with shock, her body jerking upward. Drew smirked as a large, red handprint started to appear on her skin. He was desperate for her now, his cock was very hard and uncomfortable trapped by his black pants, he rubbed himself against her.

Caris could feel the hardness of his erection though his pants, he felt big, thick, Caris bit hard on her lip to stop herself from begging Drew to penetrate her.

Drew was unable to bare it any longer, he quickly unbutton his pants, letting them drop down his legs and pooling at his feet, he pushed down his boxers, his cock sprang free, hitting against Caris, he moaned quietly at the sudden feeling of freedom. Drew ran his hands over her soft skin again. He lent forward and pressed a kiss between Caris' should blades.

Caris could feel his hard member rubbing against her as he moved, she wanted him badly, wanted to feel him inside her but she couldn't let him know that. She felt the head of his cock rubbing against her wetness, probing the soft skin of her sex.

'Why, Caris,' Drew purred, 'Anyone would think you were enjoying yourself,'

Before Caris could come up with a sharp witted reply Drew pushed himself inside her, Caris cried out as he filled and stretched her. Drew moaned, Caris was tight and hot, just like he'd imagined she would be, he pushed himself in as deep as he could go, savouring the feeling of first thrust.

'Sorry yet?' Drew asked through gritted teeth.

Caris just shook her head, unable to speak.

Drew began to move slowly, gently slipping in and out of her, gently at first so she could get used to his size, Caris moaned loudly, her arms spread out across the treatment table, she grasped at handful of material, her knuckles almost turning white.

'Oh fuck,' she breathed as Drew began to pound her harder, pulling out further and slamming himself him into her hard, fast and deep. Drew gripped her hips, his nails dug into her skin, leaving half-moon shaped marks in the soft skin.

Caris felt her body starting to burn, her orgasm grew inside her with Drew's every, perfectly position thrust, each time he entered her he hit her g-spot, hard and just were she needed it.

Drew moaned, with every thrust into Caris' hot, slick body the knot in Drew's stomach got tighter and tighter, he would be able to last much longer. Caris lifted her head off the bed and turned to stare at him, her skin was flushed with arousal and her eyes glittered.

'Sorry?' Drew groaned, hardly able to speak. She shook her head, turning her face away from him.  
>Drew smirked, pounding harder than before, the room was filled with the sounds of Caris' moaning and skin hitting hard against skin.<p>

Caris felt her orgasm start to consume her, spreading from her core, down her legs and up her chest, along her arms right to her finger tips, like a fire devouring her body, setting every nerve ending alight, she cried out louder than before, loud enough for anyone outside to hear.

Drew faltered as suddenly Caris' body contracting around him, tightening on cock, holding him tight inside her; she pulsed around him, pushing him over the edge.  
>Drew groaned as the knot in his stomach released, ripping through him like a wave of white hot pleasure, he shuddered with the power for his orgasm, his seed jetting from him deep into Caris.<p>

After a few seconds to regain his composure Drew released his grip on her hips, one of his hands sliding up her sweat covered back, tracing the outlines of her tattoo. She shivered at his touch. Drew ran his tongue over his dry lips, enjoying the sight of her lying before him, vulnerable and satisfied.  
>He stepped back, his now soft cock slipped from her body, Caris moaned, missing the feeling of being filled by him. Drew bent quickly pulling up his boxers and pants, buttoning them quickly. He smoothed his hand over his brow, wiping off the thin film of sweat that had collected there.<p>

Caris slowly stood up and turned to face him, a small smirk on her lips. Drew raised an eyebrow, his eyes traveling up and down her mostly naked body.

'Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?' she asked seductively, all dinner plans with Cody long forgotten. Drew looked into her eyes; they sparkled with promise, promise of repeat performances of what just happened as well as other fleshly delights.

'I'm on the menu,' Caris added after a few seconds of silence. Drew chuckled.

'No thanks lass, I'd rather eat alone,' he replied before turning away from her, grabbing hold of his gym bag and walking out of the room with a smirk on his lips, leaving Caris naked and stunned into silence.


End file.
